Drabbels: Snape meets ?
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Unser liebster Tränkemeister trifft auf... [lest selbst und lasst ein Review da!]
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble**

Autor: Loki Slytherin / Idee: Loki's Göttergatte

Inhalt: Snape trifft prominente Muggel (es sollen noch mehrere folgen)

Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört J.K Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Dies ist mein ertser Versuch ein Drabble zu schreiben! Wenn es Euch gefällt, kommen noch mehr, wenn mir welche einfallen. Viel Spaß:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Interessiert schaute der Ältere dem schwarz gekleideten Mann über die Schulter:

„Und Sie wollen ein Meister des Kessels sein?"

„Natürlich, wollen Sie meine Qualifikation in Frage stellen?", fauchte der Schwarzhaarige genervt.

„Was Sie hier kochen, ist bestimmt ungenießbar", monierte der Mann mit dem schütteren Haar. „Auch ein Gläschen Wein?", fragte der gepflegte Herr und nippte an seinem Glas.

„Ich trinke nie beim Brauen!", empörte sich der Tränkemeister.

„Verehrter Mr. Severus Snape ich denke, wir werden heute Abend besser ausgehen um etwas Leckeres zu essen", bemerkte der Mann mit einem sanften Blick.

„Nein Mr. Biolek, das denke ich nicht!", knurrte Snape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wäre schön, wenn ihr Eure Meinung hinterlassen würdet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble 2**

Dank an Remus' Bride, Kira Gmork, Leontideus, Jean nin asar ahi smabell, Khair ed Din. Viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Drabble:

Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört J.K Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Freundschaftlich legte der Mann den Arm um die Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Hör mal Severus, wenn das richtig gut werden soll, muss ich Dir noch ein Paar Tipps geben."

Snape starrte den Amerikaner fragend an.

„Mal im ernst, zum Kinder erschrecken ist das wohl brauchbar. Allerdings müsstest du dir für diese Sache schon etwas mehr Mühe geben."

„Mehr als morden und intrigieren?"

„Einen kleinen Mord, fast ohne Blut und das Intrigieren hat doch so gut wie niemand mitbekommen!"

„Na gut, dann werde ich mir mehr Mühe geben Mr. Tarantino."

„Nenn' mich Quentin", lachte der Regisseur und ging zu einem anderen Darsteller.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Dank an Gerd (auch wenn Dir Drabbles nicht gefallen! Das Legat des Raben geht heute auch weiter!), Kira Gmork, Remus' Bride, Jean nin asar ahi smabell, Khair ed Din, Mariacharly, Callista Evans (ich fühle mich geehrt), Leontideus (dann immer schön Reviews schreiben!), Andrea1984

Das nächste Drabble:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Langsam stieg der Tränkemeister die Stufen hinab.

Obwohl er in Hogwarts jahrelang in den Kerkern gewohnt hatte, dieser war bedrückend.

Weshalb hatte der dunkle Lord ihn nur hierher geschickt? Um einen Muggel einzuschätzen?

Angeblich einen brillanten Kopf, doch es blieb ein Muggel.

Snape stand vor der Person und ein eiskalter Schauer rann seinen Rücken hinunter. So was hatte er ja noch nie erlebt.

„Leglimens", dachte der Tränkemeister und drang in die Gedanken des Anderen.

Geschockt unterbrach Snape die Verbindung, rannte los, hechtete die Stufen hinauf.

Nein – _den_ durften sie nicht befreien, niemals durfte Hannibal Lector wieder auf freien Fuß gelangen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Denkt an das lila Knöpfchen!


	4. Chapter 4

Dank an Remus' Bride (Merkel ist sooo schwer!), Khair ed Din, Gerd, Jean asar ahi smabell, Kira Gmork, Mariacharly, Murmel, Leontideus, ardsmair, Kabel ( von Dir würde ich mich nie verfolgt fühlen!)

Hier nun Snapes viertes Date:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ein dunkelhaariger Mann, fuchtelte wie wild mit den Händen durch die Luft.

Serverus Snape hob eine Augenbraue und fixierte den anderen, dass war doch kein Gegner für ihn.

Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass die grölende Menschenmenge ihn irritierte. Soviel Publikum bei einem Duell hatte er noch nie. Doch er musste diese Herausforderung annehmen.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und rief laut und deutlich: „Stubor!"

Der Dunkelhaarige mit dem amerikanischen Akzent klappte mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zusammen.

Mit sich selbst zufrieden dreht sich Snape um und schritt zum Ausgang.

„Pah, großer Magier! Nichts weiter als ein alberner Muggel war dieser David Copperfield."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Denkt an den Reviewknopf!


	5. Chapter 5

Ein kleines Geschenk für treue Leser und neu hinzugekommene:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Was hast du Dir dabei nur gedacht Severus? Wie konntest du so etwas nur tun?"

Snape schluckte hart. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, _ihn_ jemals wieder zu sehen. Blaue Augen sahen ihn über den Brillenrand streng an.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was ich nun mit dir machen soll? Du weißt was dir blüht?"

„Nein!", stieß er erschrocken aus.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein, so etwas würde der alte Mann nicht wagen, oder?

Dieser strich sich über seinen weißen Bart und winkte Knecht Ruprecht zu sich, der schon voller Vorfreude seine Rute schwang. Es war schließlich die Pflicht des Nikolaus …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen Lesern einen schönen Nikolaustag!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, ich hatte eine längere Drabblepause, doch nun ist mir wieder was eingefallen. Ich hoffe es gefällt Euch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ein Mann in kakigrünem Hemd und kurzer Hose eilte auf ihn zu.

„Sie haben das Opfer meiner Begierde nehme ich an?"

Beunruhigt schaute Snape auf den hektischen Mann.

„Ich werde mich ganz vorsichtig nähern und dann sanft aber bestimmt am Schwanz zupacken", erklärte der Blonde nun der Kamera, die hinter ihm hergetragen wurde.

Snapes Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und er rief:

„Stubor!"

Der Mann brach bewusstlos zusammen. Ein Kärtchen fiel aus seiner Brusttasche. Snape nahm es und las:

**Steve Irwin, Crocodile Hunter, Australia Zoo**

‚Shit! Was wird Lord Voldemort sagen? Der Muggel war aus Australien angereist um Nagini zu filmen.'

Seit so lieb und lasst mir ein Review da, wie es Euch gefallen hat.


End file.
